Маска Красной смерти
by Lemis
Summary: Её кровь должна быть моей, так же как и она сама. Стоит ей только начать просить, умолять, требовать и плакать для того, чтобы я её вкусил, - она моя, целиком и полностью. Единственный вопрос в том: сколько для этого нужно убить людей.
1. Пролог

**Перевод фанфика " The Masque of the Red Death", автор Jeesiechreesie**

**(http:/www(точка)fanfiction(точка)net/s/5248764) - история**

**(http:/www(точка)fanfiction(точка)net/u/1108244) - автор**

**Ссылка на русский форум: http:/twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/39-5930-1**

**Перевод - Lemis****; ****Редактура - miss_darkness**

**

* * *

**

Она гудела и пела, шептала и танцевала.

Она проникала в мои вены и сворачивалась прямо в желудке.

Заставляя меня пульсирующими ритмами её чарующего тепла изнывать от желания.

Увлекая, стуча и вибрируя, она звала меня.

Она потопила меня в себе.

Покрывая ядом зубы и укрепляя мою решимость.

Было бы более эффективно позволить ей созреть.

Позволить её презренному страху омывать мою горло каждым быстрым глотком.

Её кровь должна быть моей.

Так же как и она сама.

Стоит ей только начать просить, умолять, требовать и плакать для того, чтобы я её вкусил,

Она моя, целиком и полностью.

Единственный вопрос в том: сколько для этого нужно убить людей.

* * *

Полнейшая тишина смерти повисла в воздухе.

Сердце отбивало последние удары, в легкие проникал последний воздух, мозг запустил свои последние сигналы.

Это было до великолепия сложно и в то же время восхитительно просто.

Последний глоток крови наполнил рот, посылая разум в экстаз. Ветер как будто перестал дуть, птицы спрятались, трава завяла.

Природа ответила на мое неестественное существование, отвернув голову; она оплакивала смерть на моих руках, своей неподвижностью.

Даже зловещие облака укрывали сияющее солнце от меня – чудовища.

Секунду я смаковал вкус и наслаждение от своего убийства, прежде чем звуки и ярость вновь прошли через меня.

Спасаясь на дереве около дома, я сел и начал ждать, позволяя парам давно уже умершего адреналина проходить через меня.

Тонкими капельками темно-красного цвета покрыт путь к двери там, где лежал мой настоящий подарок. Куча химически обработанных волос весела на двери дома 1960 VW. Полоски изорванной одежды валялись по всему двору. Мой острый взгляд может заметить следы даже от самых маленьких трещин до гвоздей, вбитых в дверь.

Я был не уверен, заметит ли она тут эти знаки. Я должен буду, наверное, в будущем вырезать их. Может быть, оставлять сообщения. Наверное, тело не может говорить само за себя…

Мышцы на моем лице дрогнули, выгибаясь вверх в то, что, я вспомнил, было подобием улыбки. Даже я мог бы признать красоту своего подарка.

Его художественную ценность.

Чистый серый свет предавал бледность ее кожи, которая уже скоро приобретет синий оттенок. Ее мертвые глаза уже высохли от влаги как в жаркой пустыне. Если я достаточно везуч, до меня дойдет декадентский аромат ее распада, прежде чем ее найдут.

И как всегда, кровь – мой реквием. Это изобразительное искусство я освоил несколько десятилетий назад, изучая глубину и широту укусов, идеальное расположение каждого из них. Даже сытый после пира, который я только что вкусил, яд заполняет мой рот, напоминая о себе.

Долгое вкушение крови с помощью моих зубов через ее яремную вену. Укус на запястье. Прокол в бедре. И Убийственный укус в грудь, достаточно глубокий, чтобы пить из полой вены, получая каждый глоток прямо из ее сердца.

Кровь разбрызгалась по телу подобно картине Джексона Поллока1. Её разорванное сердце выплеснуло то немногое, что я не выпил в реки тромбоцитов. Видеть, как эти реки струились вдоль её тела, стекали по ступеням красным водопадом только для того, чтобы образовать небольшую лужицу на бетоне, было завораживающе.

Послышался приближающийся рев двигателя; запах грязных и вонючих подростков отвлек мое внимание от деяния.

Она приехала.

Мое тело, тоскуя по ней, наклонилось в сторону автобуса. Он остановился за четыре дома отсюда, и из него вышел только один человек. Тот, кто свел все мое существование к подслащиванию ее постоянно разрастающемуся аромату. Идя ко мне, она пахла выхлопными газами, жиром из столовой и пахучим потом сокурсников. Это уничтожило все намеки на то, что мне в ней нравилось.

Она вошла в поле моего зрения, показывая всю ее унылую флегматичную жизнь: ее плебейские особенности, ее ритмичное сердцебиение и даже её дыхание. В считанные секунды это все изменится. Все примитивные аспекты ее жизни уничтожаться, когда она обнаружит то, что я оставил для нее.

И тогда бессознательно она начнет становиться моей.

Ее ноздри раздулись, узнавая запах опасности, ее лицо побледнело, ощутимо чувствуя смерть. Руки задрожали, и живот слышно сжался.

Она даже еще не видела, но уже знала. Она знала, что я сделал для нее.

Неровный стук неуклюжих ног отдавался от тротуара, пока моя глупая девочка бежала ко мне.

Меня вновь поприветствовала тишина. Ее дыхание и пульс замерли, когда она увидела зрелище перед собой.

Я оставил ее безмолвной, но ее вид и запах совсем не были тусклыми. Под маской шока были явные признаки ужаса. В ее мудрых глазах было видно начало полного опустошения.

Я мог купаться в ее восхитительности. Я мог утолить свою жажду бушующим запахом ее страха. Я буду проигрывать вновь и вновь звук ее возобновившегося дыхания и мчащегося пульса, пока воздух заполнял ее легкие.

Ее крики удовлетворят меня на долгие дни до тех пор, пока она охотно не придет ко мне в руки.

А образ её, насквозь пропитанной кровью, которой измазаны её руки, которая засохла в её волосах, и которой покрыт её рот, из-за её попыток сделать искусственное дыхание, поможет мне продержаться.

Белла подавляла тошноту, стирая с лица слезы и сопли, пока она прижимала к себе тело мертвой матери. Матери, которая осмелилась критиковать предпочтения в еде своей дочери этим утром. Ее намеки заставили меня применить силу. Белла должна знать, что я никогда не позволю никому стоять на нашем пути.

И она узнает. В конечном счете.

А до тех пор я буду ждать.

Она скоро приедет в Форкс, чтобы начать жить со своим единственным живым родителем.

Пока живым, но и это не надолго…

* * *

1 Джексон Полок (28 января 1912 — 11 августа 1956) — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века.


	2. Первая глава Вкус

Она приехала.

Какими бы люди ни были, а предсказуемостью отличалось большинство. С комом в горле и со слезами на глазах она улетела к своему далекому отцу, а значит прямиком в мои руки. Изможденная и бледная она приобщилась к своей новой рутине, - помогая своему никчемному родителю, не высовываясь в школе, и отчаянно пытаясь избавить от привкуса крови матери свои уста.

Некоторые капли уже никогда не исчезнут…

Этот её образ с темно-красными каплями на губах помог мне выдержать прошлый месяц. Это связало нас. Ибо я знал, что она видела это, попробовала это, проживала это каждый раз, когда закрывала свои глаза. Скоро она поймет, с кем нужно связать все эти ощущения, и тогда мое имя будет слетать с её губ с очередным всхлипом, разрывая тишину ночи.

Пока же она плакала по матери, просыпаясь в холодном поту, от страха хмуря брови. Она, наверное, не знала, но эти ночи были наши. Расположившись на древе, недалеко от ее спальни, я наблюдал. Я упивался нашими воспоминаниями о моем первом роковом подарке, и с нетерпением ждал возможности, чтобы подарить ей еще один. Если мои инстинкты не ошибались, завтра, наконец, мне представится такая возможность.

Ведь побережье было опасным местом…

* * *

Она поддалась на уговоры своих сверстников.

Даже спустя такое короткое количество времени, слабый ум начинает все забывать. Скорбь и ужас уступают спасительной лжи, которая твердит, что мертвые хотели бы, чтобы мы продолжали жить. Мертвые не чувствуют настроения, они покрыты землей или же, как я, ходят по ней. Мы замираем в одной стадии, в то время как жизнь вокруг меняется. Они убегают от мыслей о нашей смерти не из уважения, но чтобы избежать существования подобно нашему, застыв в текучести жизни.

Тогда они еще не знали, что мы все еще около них, наблюдаем за ними совсем не издалека.

Белла доказала, что она была таким же человеком, как и остальные. Брызги крови ее матери все еще могли покрывать ее веки ночью, но она уже вернулась на землю обетованную. Готовый в скором времени уменьшиться в размерах младший класс Старшей школы Форкса разлегся на песке, греясь в лучах солнца, которые так редко проскальзывали между дождевыми облаками. Их бессмысленная болтовня сквозь шум волн долетала прямо до моего месторасположения, в густом подлеске Первого Пляжа.

Она сидела на прибитом волнами куске дерева, в слишком большей ей куртке Форкского Департамента полиции. Она согласилась присоединиться к ним из-за мнимого одиночества, но осталась в стороне от их компании. Я почти желал, чтобы она заговорила, я хотел услышать ее робость, которая уже звучала в моей голове. Но ее сдержанность, возможно единственное, что сохраняло жизнь этим негодяям. Я совершенно точно не оценивал по достоинству их попытки забрать ее у меня.

Ее тоже возмущало их вмешательство; их неспособность понять, что она уже попала в лапы другого. В середине какого-то нелепого детского предложения она ушла от них. Будучи и без того до абсурда неуклюжей, ботинки без шнурков, которые были на неё надеты, мешали ей ходить по сыпучей поверхности. Пятки её ботинок ушли в песок и, вынырнув обратно, бросили этот самый песок в глаза худой, как рельса, блондинки.

Яд заполнил мой рот в ожидании того, что сейчас должно было произойти. Пустые мелкие дурочки со страшными мыслями о других, редко имеют хоть каплю доброты в своих сморщенных сердцах. Ругательства посыпались из ее грязного рта, когда на нее попал песок. Она визжала как банши1, когда понеслась в сторону Беллы. Худощавые плечи, подпитанные гневом от ущемленного самолюбия, толкнули ее, отправляя лицом в песок.

Белла упала, мокрые песчинки царапали ее лицо, заполняя рот и щипля глаза, но она не двигалась с места. Однажды она упадет передо мной в мольбах, но до тех пор каждый, кто попытается воспользоваться этим моим правом будет тщательно устранен, и начну я с этой мегеры.

* * *

Природа не любит дисбаланса, и всегда стремится заполнить вакуум, который создает.

В гневе безвкусная блондинка перешагнула через Беллу, как если бы та была не важней её обуви, которую она скинула по пути к океану. Бормоча о социально-ненужных сиротах, она отобрала доску для серфинга у такой же пустоголовой брюнетки, и бросилась в бурный прибой.

Зловещая улыбка расплылась на моем лице. Когда появляется возможность, неразумно игнорировать ее.

Не нужно было красться по пляжу, ведь ничей зоркий глаз не мог сосредоточиться так быстро, чтобы увидеть меня. Быстрое погружение, и я уже в мутной воде. Ни холод, ни влага не могли помешать существу, которое было сильнее, быстрее и мощней, чем все то, что создала природа. Особенно по сравнению с девушкой, которая плыла, брызгаясь водой, загребая её под себя. Это было почти оскорбительно из-за своей простоты. Одетые в неопрен2 ноги, заканчивающиеся ступнями неестественно-оранжевого оттенка, свисали по обе стороны доски. Она была просто спелой ягодой, которую нужно было сорвать.

Мощными гребками я исследовал глубины, кружась вокруг нее с тихой грацией хищника, которого потом обвинят в этом преступлении. Сжатием моих пальцев и движением запястья я сдернул её с её насеста, и потянул её вместе с доской на морское дно. Она вряд ли заметила изменение обстановки до того, как мои зубы вгрызлись в ее бедренную артерию.

У смерти много разных вкусов. Иногда в тело может проникать пряное и богатое тепло. Пыл их испуганных криков. Порыв мрачного удовольствия, когда они борются и просят о забытой милости Божьей. Всплеск страха заражает их кровь, когда она начинает заполнять мой желудок. Насыщение от осознания, того, что убийство навсегда оставит след в душах оставшихся в живых дураков… что даже до того дня, когда их короткая бессмысленная жизнь закончится, они всегда будут видеть перед собой тот великолепно изуродованный труп. И осознание того, что они всегда будут представлять свое лицо на месте того мертвеца.

У Рене, той назойливой матери, была такая смерть. Ее убийство было великолепно спланировано, чтобы пощекотать нервы и подразнить её любимую дочурку.

Девушка, чье имя доносилось из воды как Лорен, так не умерла. Она не заслужила того, чтобы я трепетал от ее смерти. Соленая, испорченная венерическими заболеваниями, её кровь опаляла мое горло, как будто предумышленно предотвращая какое-либо удовольствие для меня. Даже в своей смерти она была эгоистична.

Это была холодная смерть. Тепло не пробегало в меня, заглушая мою жажду. Не было чувства триумфа от ее поражения. Она была не та девушка, вкусом которой вы наслаждаетесь, а та, от которой вы отплевываетесь, дабы избавиться от послевкусия.

Это было как уравновешивание баланса; её жизнь за то пренебрежение, с которым она отнеслась к тому, чтобы было моим.

Не желая и дальше довольствоваться этой зараженной кровью Лорен, я погрузил свои зубы глубже в ее бедро. Я калечил ее, разрывая ее плоть, рассекая мышцы и жуя кости. Каждый отрываемый мной кусок её недокормленного тела я выплевывал обратно в окровавленную воду. Ее движения и крики только приближали ее кончину, поскольку кровь вытекала быстрее, а вода заполняла ее легкие.

Она задыхалась и беззвучно кричала, глотая окрасившуюся её же кровью воду и плавающие хрящи. Она пиналась ногами и молотила руками, и бедро, захваченное моими зубами, только еще сильнее отрывалось от её тела, облегчая мне задачу. Даже необходимость можно было превратить в развлечение, так что я освободил ее, посмеиваясь, в то время как мертвый груз её конечности тащился за ней. Она отчаянно пыталась плыть через рой мышц, тканей и костей, захлебываясь в собственной крови, в попытках вырваться наверх. В надежде убежать от неизвестного зверя, назвать которого человеком она с трудом могла себя заставить.

Праздный юмор превратился в скуку. Все, что удерживало ее ногу на месте, был последний мускул, и остался последний укус, чтобы разорвать его. Ее дыхание остановилось, и пульс стал слабеть, ее неминуемая смерть читалась в ее глазах. Последний синапс3 её все еще соображающего ума запнулся и после был уже не в силах довести до конца её мольбу о том, чтобы это закончилось. Едва живое тело продрейфовало в мою сторону и прибилось прямо к моим рукам. Ее поверхностный разум фиксировал только ее боль, а не красивейший символизм этой расплаты, которую она вынудила меня совершить.

Не остается никаких метафор в мыслях о смерти, только банальное желание прожить жизнь куда более долгую, наполненную любовью и деньгами – вот и все сахарные интерпретации их счастья. Редко когда они останавливаются, чтобы пожалеть о том, что они не были лучшими людьми, и то подобное происходило лишь с одной единственной целью - сделать последнюю попытку попасть в Рай.

Она уже была на последнем издыхании, и не в состоянии понять, какого это – быть жертвой. Каково это – быть той, кто случайно кинула песок в лицо озлобленной девушки. Она должна была знать, что каждое действие имело ответную реакцию; око за око. Будь то по закону Бога или науки, если бы она хоть чуточку соображала, пока умирала, она бы узнала каково это - быть сбитой с ног.

Жизнь покинула ее тело так же легко, как она и жила – быстро и бессмысленно. Её единственной целью оставалось быть моим обетом, данным Белле.

Замаранные кровью волосы послужили хорошей ручкой для перетаскивания тела. Оставаясь под водой, я плыл к берегу, чтобы выбросить ее в волны. Искаженное тело подняла зыбь, и оно повисло на гребне, прежде чем умчаться в пену с розовым оттенком. Оно исчезло за следующим гребнем только для того, чтобы быть выброшенным на берег приливом новой волны, окатившей пляж.

Труп выкатился и остановился. Уцелевшая нога была согнута под неестественным углом, в то время как распотрошенный кусок второй вертикально торчал из песка. Широкие безжизненные глаза смотрели на человека, сидящего на краю линии прилива.

Она уже знала меня и предугадала мои желания.

Там сидела Белла, ожидая мой подарок.

* * *

Мокрые ботинки остались сохнуть вдали от нее. Я вытащил из кармана пару шнурков, все еще грубых из-за песка, с которого я их подобрал. Я быстро продел их в отверстия, очень аккуратно, чтобы они были не слишком свободны.

Так чтобы Белле не удалось пораниться ими.

Ведь мертвой блондинке они вряд ли уже понадобятся.

* * *

1 Банши - фольклорный персонаж: привидение-плакальщица, чьи завывания под окнами дома предвещают обитателю этого дома смерть.

2 Неопрен - разновидность синтетического каучука. Изначально - патентованная торговая марка компании DuPont. Водонепроницаем, эластичен. Мягкий, пористый материал. Цвет - обычно черный, реже - темно-коричневый или серый. Используется для пошива гидрокостюмов.

3 Синапс - место контакта между двумя нейронами или между нейроном и получающей сигнал эффекторной клеткой. Служит для передачи нервного импульса между двумя клетками.


End file.
